the lovers of the snake
by kyelmarsh
Summary: ya know what just click it there is a better summary inside.
1. FUCK YOU ALL!

the three lovers of the snake boy.

...

this is just an opaning chapter there is no real need to read this basicly its a description with more detail then the one you see before you click. ok this is a story about my second favoret demon in all of yuyuhakusho his name is Rinku and im makeing this becuss i am bored as hell. anyway if you want to tell me who you want his 3rd paring to be becuss i got nothing however i do have the first two ok they are jin [dont know why] and chu [duh]. so ya i plan for this to have under 10 chapters ok that way i can get it out of the way and get back to my other storys before i completly forget.

ok it's rated M for ... well alot of things i realy cant say them all. so anyway this is a story about after the last episode of yuyuhaku but not long after so rinku is still his cute little self [and btw im only paring him with boys like in all my other fanfictions ok so i can realy use the help of all you fangirls ... and boys] so anyway like i said it's not long after and rinku is a kid but not for long as he is now starting to go in to ..._** DEMON PUBERTY. **_

so ya becuss of this he becumse extremly horny all the time and must go throo a set amount of rules and obgetives for it to end why becuss its not like human puberty if they know what to do demon puberty can come and go over night.

so there ya go i will start wrighting this tomarow if you have any sugeschisns i will be happy to hear them. flames will be ignored for a week then read then i will find and kill you ... or just beat you wil a toster i dont know which. and you better not say shit about my spelling i plan to spell check the real story but not this so deal with it and if there is something wrong dont tell me becuss i most likely all ready know but by the time i find out [or truely care] i will have already started the next chapter or started working on one of my old fics ok.

now you may read on if i have anything wright yet.


	2. I HAVE TO WHAT!

If some one had asked me if I was ready to grow up I would have said yes in a human heart beat. You see I was always the little guy well I still kinda am in matters of height but my power if amazing. It wasn't always like this sure I was strong very strong but my power was untapped and like me had not matured to it's full power.

For demons like myself this is not an easy task in fact it's very difficult and if I didn't have my friends I never would have made it. However im getting ahead of my self why don't i Start from the begin when I first started my change in to a mature demon. For a demon this can start from any age when ever your body is truly ready for me that was 11 in demon years so i didn't know much about it. Lucky for me my best friend and older brother for all intense and purposes helped me to get it done and he told me what it was so lets start from that day shall we.

...

[day 5/31 of demon puberty]

{Rinku P.O.V for all}

(the explanation and the start)

"I do not own yu yu hakusho, yu yu hakusho abridged, funimation, or any of there charectors. Yu Yu hakusho is property of yoshihiro togashi, funimation, and fugi tv please support the official release."

...

I was walking to the spot where Chu and I normally go when ever we want to hang out when i got this feeling in my gut and then that feeling transferd a bit lower. This had been going on for a few days now and it was getting really annoying and very embarrassing when ever it happened around Chu lucky he's too drunk to notice it. However today was not my lucky day when I got to the spot there were only three bottles of normal beer on the ground so he was sober as a saint.

"Hay there Rinku. tell me do you have money on ya?" asked Chu then I realized why there was so little alcohol on the floor he had no money.

"Ya I got a bit but not much" I said reaching in to my pocket for my money bag and I think thats when he saw my as he called it hard-on I say that because when he saw it he exclaimed.

"Criky since when did you start holding knives in your pants" well at least he was a little tipsy if he thought it was a knife.

"It's not a knife you drunk" I said walking over to a tree stump and siting down just as Jin came over saying hi like he normally dose whenever he comes to see us.

"Hi there Chu, Rinku what are you to this morning" said Jin in his heavy Irish accent and smiling.

"Well im doing just fine but junior over there has a little problem if you know what i mean" said Chu then fell over lafing.

"Oh shut up" I said then blushing and putting my hands over my crotch. That finally got Jin to notice what Chu was talking about and then he started to giggle and tired to hide it.

"Well well looks like your Rinku JR. is pretty happy" said Jin then still giggling started hanging upside down.

"But why it's never done this before 5 days ago" I said and suddenly that stopped all there noise and stared at me. "...What" I asked then Chu sat up and Jin flipped him self right side up.

"Oh now I see it's demon puberty you be going throo" said Jin then smiling his normal Jin smile with his teeth showing and his eyes closed.

"Whats that?" I asked honestly never hearing about it tell now and i want to know whats going on with me.

"Hh it's nothing much just a wee little thingy that all ye little demons have to do" said Jin once again flipping upside down. I now had a very confused look on my face and was scratching the back of my head.

Chu then sighed and chugged more of his boos before tossing it behind him.

"You see little buddy it's just this thing you have to do too became a mature demon and have your power stable it's self" said Chu using allot of his concentration to speak with out letting the alcohol slip in to his voice.

"Oh why didn't you say so. what do I have to do?" I asked wanting to find out what to do and get it over with so that my dame crotch would stop sticking up.

"Umm well what you got to do is not pretty i can tell ya that much right now" said Jin his smile got but still hanging up side down.

"Aright just tell me it cant be that bad" I said crossing my arms and glaring at them. Both Jin and Chu looked at each other and then back to me.

"Um ya it is kind of bad Bludger even I almost didn't make it" said Chu then looked around ether seeing if anybody was coming or seeing if there was any demon killer left.

"What about you Jin" I asked hopping to get some good news.

"Oh for me it's a tad different you see I high taeld it to the ninga land and had a different experience then normal. But i cant see wee little you going up to them no sire so just ask over there me and my wind cant help ya here" said Jin crossing his arms and closing his eyes probably remembering his time in the ninga training.

"Ok then Chu what do I have to do already!" I asked throwing my hands in the air.

"Hu ok heres what you got to do first you have to find five people. one of them has to be a close friend one you at least need to know your name. Then the third needs to think of you as a friend then some one who hasn't started the change. And finally some one who is not a demon and they have to be different people" said Chu then falling over from lack of air luckily Jin was here so he got up quickly.

"Ok then what" I asked.

"You have to convince them to by there own free will ... mate with you" said Chu then I saw the slightest shade of red to cross his face.

"... ... ... I HAVE TO WHAT!"

...

end of chapter one hope you like if not i really don't care i changed my mind you can flame all you fucking want but at least i know no matter what i wight it will never be as bad as my immortal. so fuck you all flamers and if you need to make fun of me or push me down for any reason then you need to get a life and stop reading things just so you can flame them unless you are a real and successful critic and if you are i want your real name so i can find out for my self.

and for all of you who leave a good review or this this is bad but has the courtesy of decency to not flame i thank you for not being a-holes.


End file.
